With out you my Colors Fade to Gray
by XxXHARUXxX
Summary: Germany visits Italy for the first time, but for some reason he feels like he has been there before. Transitions to Chibitalia's story of painting with Holy Rome, and Rome's leaving. Ends sweetly with Italy and Germany Painting. Shounen-ai.


Warning: Shounen-ai. Holy Roman EmpireXChibitalia, Gertalia. One Shot.

A/N: Haha I'm on a role now. Two fanfics in two days XD I bet it's because I'm currently procrastinating on a final... 6-8 page essay on District 9, or write a fanfiction? hmm choices... haha. I have a theory! Holy Roman Empire= Germany's father O.o. But this fanfic is nothing about that. This is inspired by the English version of the infamous Numa Numa (Dragostea Din Tei) It is like the love song for artists! So poetic it makes me fuzzy :) Reviews please, I'm kind of worried if this is too rushed, if I need to flesh it out more to be more powerful, or if it is fine how it is.

Without you my Colors Fade to Gray.

*Ring Ring!* The phone on Germany's desk whistled loudly.

"Yes, hello." He answered curtly.

"Ah Germany this is the Fuhrer! Effective Immediately Italy is now our ally!" Replied a harsh, curt voice on the other end.

"Ah I see sir. I will prepare to meet him within the week." _Fuck._

_

* * *

__Germany has just arrived into Italy, feeling very out of place in amongst the flashy and chattering Italians that flocked the street. All around him men were openly pursing girls, girls openly rejecting men, and people flailing their arms as they engaged in conversation. But it's not all bad Germany smiled to himself, smelling the hearty aroma of food that saturated the air. After a few minutes of walking he arrived at Italy's house, which was as large and flashy as the country itself. It was a tall double story home, complete with marble columns, and a flowering garden that contained many statues of bronze and stone. It should have been the first time he had seen this house... but there was a odd feeling of nostalgia in him when he approached it. Germany walked up the stone steps, and cautiously knocked on the door._

A excited call from inside: EHHH! ITS GERMANY! veh veh! I'm so nervous! VEH I'M COMINNNGGGGGGG GERMANYYYYY!"

_Oh god... _a mortified expression accompanied his growing headache. _It's going to be a long war. _Italy burst through the front doors, arms wide and smiling ear to ear.

"GERMANNNYYYY WELCOME!" He exclaimed. A voice chimed in from inside.

"Tell that potato-eating bastard to eat lead dammit!

"Eh Romano! Don't be like that to Germany! He's our new ally! We are gonna eat, sleep, and sing together!"  
"Eh... It's nice to meet you..." Germany shook his head. It was going to be a very, very long war. "Anyways... just show me around or something Italy."

"Ok! Ok! Veh veh! Are you gonna stay for lunch! Let's eat pasta! No wait, pizza! And wine, lots of wine and..."

"Yes, yes, whatever." Germany then followed Italy around his house which looked more like a art museum. Except for a amateur painting of a rabbit that was poorly painted.

"Do you like my paintings Germany? I inherited most of them from Grandpa Rome! He was wonderful you know! He taught me how to paint too!"  
"Oh... is that so? They are really nice. I can't draw very well, your Grandpa must have been something..." He replied, a bit overwhelmed by the mass amount of art.

"Ya! ya! want me to give you a quick lesson?"  
"Oh.. um no, thats oka-" Too late. Italy was already dragging him down the hall. They entered a large dusty storage room.

"Now where are those paint brushes?" Italy was rummaging around, suddenly he holds up a small modest maid dress, green with a dusty white apron. "Oh! This brings back memories! From the time I was living with Holy Roman Empire and Austria! They were both kind of scary, but Austria's piano was beautiful! And... and... this one time Holy Rome and I painted too! ...and! veh! and...!

Germany wasn't paying attention. He stared fixedly at the tiny outfit, his head throbbed in recognition. _Holy Roman Empire... Holy Roman Empire... _that name was so satisfying to him. As if it was his own. He fought hard to remember why it was so familiar, (though it was difficult considering Italy's loud rambling). He lost. "Um Italy the paint brushes..."

"Oh Yeah!" Italy laughed, feeling a tad silly for getting so distracted.

_Holy Roman Empire... hmmm._

_

* * *

_

**_Hundred of years earlier: _**

Chibitalia sat in front of his house on his lawn, like usual making funny noises, sleeping, singing, and eating pasta and tomatoes. A figure approached him, a small boy in a black Napoleonic style hat followed by a massive army.

"Eh?" Chibitalia trilled in a high airy voice.

"I am Holy Roman Empire!" The boy said in a loud and commanding voice. "From now on you are going to live at my house!"

"EHHHH?"

* * *

_It has been a few months since Chibitalia moved into Holy Rome's house, and he was almost used to everything. He no longer broke every dished he washed, or knocked over every vase he polished. Although Chibitalia was sometimes startled by the sporadic and fierce nature of Holy Rome, they for the most part got along good. Chibitalia especially liked to listen to Austria play the piano as he swept the hallways._

Today was a sunny day, and for once the chores were done and the house wasn't bustling with activity. Perfect time for painting!

"Holy Rome! Holy Rome!" Chibitalia called excitedly. He ran into Holy Rome's study and found him there reading a book.

"Eh, Italy?" He fidgeted, blushing slightly. He was a happy that Italy was calling for him.

"Let's paint!"

"But... I don't know how. I don't think I will be any good..."

"It's ok! I'll help you! That's what friends are for!"  
_Friends? _Holy Rome blushed, excitement tingling through him at the thought. He was Italy's friend! "T-t-then let's go!"

* * *

They set their easels up on the lawn outside. At the perfect moment a small bunny hoped up and started to munch on grass. "Let's paint the bunny!" Chibitalia said happily.

"Ah, um sure." They both took out their brushes, and began to render the animal on their canvases. Chibitalia hummed happily as he painted, the picture turning out masterful. Holy Rome's however was not going as well. He clenched his eyebrows in concentration, painting stroke by stroke painfully. After a few minutes they stepped back to admire their work. Chibitalia's turned out good, as if painted with no effort at all. Rome's was a very distorted disproportional rabbit.

"Gah! I'm no good at this! Look how much better yours is then mine!"

"Don't say that Holy Rome! I like yours, your colors are so vibrant and straightforward! Its really charming! Here I'll help you fix some of it!" Chibitalia leaned over Hole Rome, taking his brush and started to paint. "Here, the leg is like this! You were really close!" Holy Rome blushed slightly. A small breeze blew over them. So peaceful. Holy Rome was truly happy.

* * *

A_fter that every so often when the weather was nice Chibitalia and Holy Rome would paint together. However this peace could not last..._

_Holy Rome's power began to dwindle, devastated by wars and religious conflict. He could no longer hold his empire together... things were falling apart. Worst of all he was loosing the power to protect Chibitalia, his best friend from the other countries that were constantly eying him. Just the other day France had tried to snatch Chibitalia away, roughing him up in the process. "I must leave this peaceful life and get stronger!" Was his solution and he started to pack up his belongings. _

He placed all his things on the carriages. His clothes, personal items, and most importantly a small painting of Chibitalia he painted in secret. It was the result of the many happy days he and Chibitalia had spent painting. It was his prized possession. As he was slowly putting it away, one of his soldiers commented on the picture, "Is that your girlfriend? She's very cute!"

With a sad expression that was streaked with longing he replied: "Yes, the cutest..."

* * *

As the last of the belongings were packed up, Holy Rome went back one last time to Chibitalia. Earnestly he pleaded, "Please! Italy come with me! Together we will grow strong!"

Chibitalia's tears started to well up inside him, along with a strong, painful sorrow of loss. "I can't! Please... don't go... I don't want to see you end up like Grandpa Rome!" Chibitalia began to openly sob. "He grew too powerful... and in the end he suffered, his body covered in painful scars. I don't want to see you get hurt!"  
"But I have to go! I need to go!" He replied in exasperation. "I need to become strong!" _For you._

"But... how will I ever be able to get on without you? How will I be able to paint? If you leave all my colors my colors will fade to gray..."

Holy Rome ran up Chibitalia, and quickly kissed him. He then bolted away, tears streaming down his cheeks, heart throbbing in pain. _Just you wait... I'll come back so strong nothing will interfere with our happiness! I'll protect you! I'll protect you..._

_

* * *

_

_Flash forward to present. Italy and Germany have found the paints, and are outside painting one of the many rabbits on the lawns. They are both relaxed and having fun. Especially Germany, how long had it been since he last held a paintbrush? It was fun and soothing, he felt totally at peace like this was the most natural of situations._

"Eh! It really has been a long time since I last painted. I haven't been able to get inspired for a while, recently every time I try to to paint..." A deeply troubled look spreads on Italy's face for a second. Germany noticed it, and though he is surprised that Italy was capable of such a serious emotion, he is worried for his Ally._ Something painful must have happened..._ Quickly the expression was replaced with his normal simpleton smile. "But now I feel so inspired to paint! I bet it's because you are here! Being friends with you makes me happy! When your in a pinch I'll help you, and when I'm in a pinch you will help me! And we can sing together, and eat pasta, and tie shoe laces...

_Friends..._ a Germany smiled. "Ya me too Italy... I hope we will be good friends in the future."

"Yeah!" Italy's smile grew even bigger.

After a while they stepped back to admire their work. Italy's was well executed, it had the most vibrant and cheerful colors fused into it. Germany's was rough but good. It had a happy feel to it. Germany commented in admiration "Ah Italy, as expected your work is very nice, much better then mine."  
"Veeehhh! Don't say that Germany! Yours is good, just needs a little work on the leg though..." Italy leaned over Germany, took his paint brush and started to paint. "See just like this..."

_Yeah_ Germany smiled, _just like this. _The world looked brighter now to Germany then it did in years.

* * *

**_"When you leave my colors fade to gray. Hey, little lover stay or all my colors fade away..._**

**_Every word of Love I used to say, Now I paint it everyday." - Ozone  
_**


End file.
